Chop Sticks
by x.Miss.Attention.Span.x
Summary: Joyce gets Chinese take out. Just a cute little on-shot. Buffy and Dawn, before they moved to Sunnydale, when Buffy had first become a slayer. Based on a quote from the show in episode 'Into The Woods'.


"Chinese is here!" Joyce called out loudly from the front door and Dawn grinned. Chinese food always meant one thing... The small brunette quickly got up and rushed to the dinner table where her sister and mother where already waiting. She was usually late to dinner her mother commented with a smile and passed her a plate and chopsticks. Little Dawnie picked them up daintily, trying to seem mature as she took small bites from her food. On the other side of the table Buffy was shovelling hers down. Joyce looked from one daughter to the other with a warm smile, they where so different. Their father was late as usual, opening the door as their eldest was already almost finished. Dawn looked across at her sister shoving the food in her mouth hungrily and laughed, snorting so that some of her coke came back out of her nose. Buffy giggled and smirked into her chinese at the smaller girl before finishing of her last few noodles and holding out her plate to their mother for seconds. Hank walked in, slipping his work jacket off and hanging it over the back of his chair.

"Here honey, I had something at work seeing as I was working late" he smiled, passing his plate down to the petite blonde cheerfully. Joyce frowned but didn't say a word, instead taking a small sip of her water and continuing to eat her chinese. Buffy took the plate from her father thankfully and began to devour her second plate much to the amusement of her Father.

"Gosh Buffy, you sure are hungry latley, and where does it all even go?" he laughed as he watched her before turning to his wife "so how was your day sweety?" he asked kindly. Joyce looked up from her supper, running a hand of her curly brown hair as she began to answer him. Dawn focused on her food as they talked, when would dinner be over already? It wasn't the Chinese she liked, it was just food and certainly not her favourite. It was the activities afterwards that had started a couple of weeks ago which she was looking forwards to. Her sister was a teenager and hardly had much time for her these days. Though the blonde did love her sister and they talked sometimes, it just wasn't the same as when they where little kids running round the house playing tips and fourty fourty home. Buffy was fifteen and Dawn was her annoying ten year old sister. Dawn finished her dinner finally, pushing her empty plate away from herself with a satisfied smile, still however clutching her chop sticks Buffy had already finished by now and was boredly fiddling with the table cloth.

"Well you two are obviously bored out of your brains, fine, go!" Joyce sighed, shoeing them off with a wave of her napkin and a shake of her head. her daughters grinned, simultaneously pushing away from the table and tucking their chairs back in at the table neatly. Dawn kindly offered to take her and Buffy's plates into the kitchen and the blonde accepted warily, placing her's on top of the plate her sister was already carrying. The blonde stood up, excusing herself from the table before heading upstairs to her room, she had a feeling she knew what Dawnie was up to. The small brunette hurried into the kitchen, reaching up to sit the plates on the kitchen bench next to the sink, her chop sticks still cluthed firmly in her tiny hand. With a devious smile the ten year old made her way to the stairs, doing her best to make the least noise possible as she stalked up them. As she reached the top the took the two chop sticks and placed them beneath her upper lip so they stuck out like two long, thin, wooden teeth. Trying not to giggle as she went, Dawn crept along the hall, glad that the carpet made no noise under her old sneakers.

"Bwa ha ha, I vant to suck you.. ekk!!" Dawn squealed as she found Buffy waiting when she burst through the door, stake poised as she lunged at her little sister playfully. The brunette shrieked as she stumbled back but luckily kept her footing, causing her mother to call out from down stairs asking if she was okay. Dawn hardly had time to reply as she quickly began to run from her older sister, throwing open her own bedroom door and leaping up onto her bed to take a defensive stance. She stood at the ready, facing her door with her arms raised ready to block. Silence... A door creaked. The sound of clattering silver wear could be heard down stairs as her mother cleared up the dining room table and started the washing up. The fuxxy sound of the TV drifted up the stairs and into her room.

"I am the slayer!" came a loud call from behind her "I'm going to stake you so bad, and this time, it's personal" the blonde joked, trying her hand at punning as she came crashing into her sister from behind, tackling her off the bed till they both lay on the floor in a giggling fit. Dawn rolled over to face Buffy, clutching her sides as she laughed. The youngest girl wiped tears of laughter from her eyes and gasping for air between giggles she managed to get out afew words just tosay:

"I.. I'm gunna stake you so bad?". She broke down in laughter again as the blonde reached up across the floor to try and grap the stake that had slipped from her grasp and Dawn quickly took the oppertunity to pull herself back up and out of range of Buffy's arm, just in time. Soon the chase was on once again, Buffy scrambling to get back on her feet as the small brunette raced out of the room and down the stairs and passed her very unimpressed mother. As her second daughter tried to rush past her as well, Joyce reached out an arm and grabbed her shoulder to stop Buffy in her tracks.

"Buffy, running down the stairs?" she started her lecture about stairs and the dangerous hazards that surrounded them, from a stubbed toe too a snapped neck...etc Buffy just rolled her eyes impatiently, she didn't have time for this right now. Dawnie could be taking a victim right now. With a smile, the blonde suddenly realized where her little sister was heading and with a twist and a wriggle managed to slip from her mothers grip.

"Sorry mum, I've got a vampire to slay" her daughter explain with a childish grin as she hurried off into the living room and made her way slowly towards the next door, sure that Dawn would be walking through their any moment "I'm going to get you!" Buffy called out in a sing song voice as she rounded the corner, stake raised, only to find no-one there. The blonde stopped, slightly confused, where could her sister be then? Was she waiting for her in the kitchen? As she took a cautious step into the next room she herd a cry from the room behind and rushed back in to see Dawn playfully attacking their dad. Buffy grinned, quickly rushing to his rescue.

"It's okay sir!" she cried, pulling the small brunette off him as he sat chuckling on the couch, though looking a little shocked he played along "hasn't anyone ever told you not to play with your food?" the blonde asked, Dawn only giggled at her sisters pun. The two circled for a moment, brows furrowed, weapons at the ready. The duck, swerve, they where in full attack, jump and stepping side to side, a swing and a block. Buffy giggled as Dawn jokingly took a commader roll to attack from behind, but her older sister was faster, turning around just as she was she went to stand up and pushing the small brunette back down. The blonde grinned, playfully pretending to stake Dawn in slow motion as the younger girl pretended to turnto dust upon the floor. The sisters laughed, the elder offering a hand to help her little sis up, which Dawn took gratefully.

"So... next time can I be the slayer?".

"Oh I don't know... there is only one slayer born into each generation. One girl in all the world, a Chosen One. One born with the the strength and skill to hunt the vampires to stop the spread of their evil..." Buffy recited but her sister only laughed, cutting her off as she grabbed the stake from the blondes hand and running off up the stairs with it.

_**A/N: **hehe... lol I just got the idea from the quote _

_**Dawn:** When I was younger, I used to put my chopsticks in my mouth like this - so they stick out like very long fangs and then Buffy would chase me around the house yelling,"I'm the slayer, I'm going to get you!"  
**Anya:** That's disturbing. You're emotionally scarred and will end up badly.  
**Dawn:** No, it was great. I mean, she didn't actually stake me in the heart, you know.  
**Xander:** Buffy's pretty cool like that._

_Anyway I thought it was totally cute and funny so.. I wrote it. If anyone actually likes this, I want to know:  
__**Would you be interested in another Buffy tale?  
**Just another random, cute little story like this one, if so, please review and tell me. I'm sure I can find something :D_


End file.
